Road to the End
by Hikari Kengo
Summary: ONESHOT!/Malam ini memang terlihat seperti malam-malam yang lainnya sepertiku. Aku hanya belum mengetahui, bahwa penumpang terakhir yang kubawa malam itu malah membawa malapetaka bagiku./Yuuma-Centric 1st PoV/BAD SUMMARY!/Full warning inside./Don't Like Don't Read/Mind to R&R?/Dibuat untuk event #PandoraBox yang diselenggarakan oleh devsky.


Aku melirik arloji murah yang melingkar di tangan kiriku.

Pukul setengah sebelas malam. Sudah terlalu malam bagi para pekerja kantor untuk tetap ngotot menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Tapi itu mereka. Untuk seorang supir taksi sepertiku, ini jelas belum terlalu larut. Masih ada beberapa jam sampai pukul tiga—waktu yang ditetapkan untuk mengembalikan taksi kembali ke pool. Dan beberapa jam tentu lebih dari cukup untuk menambah lembaran yen yang nantinya harus kusetor pada perusahaan.

Jadi, di sinilah aku berada. Di bandara. Menunggu penumpang.

Sudah nyaris satu jam aku di sini, tapi belum ada penumpang yang naik. Wajar memang, di malam begini orang-orang yang baru turun dari pesawat biasanya keluar dengan mobil jemputan dari sanak saudara. Hanya segelintir orang yang naik taksi malam-malam begini, itu pun biasanya terpaksa. Tapi aku tidak peduli. Keterpaksaan mereka adalah rejeki untukku.

Aku membalik halaman surat kabar yang tengah kubaca untuk membunuh waktu. Saham yang menguat; Kecelakaan pesawat; Topan di prefektur sebelah; berita tidak penting; berita tidak penting. Aku menghela napas. Aku membalik-balik halaman surat kabar tersebut secara asal sampai habis sebelum aku menutup lembaran-lembaran kertas berwarna abu-abu itu dan melipatnya menjadi dua –tak lupa kuletakkan surat kabar itu di antara pengait sabuk pengaman dan kursiku. Tanpa menyadari bahwa ada suatu berita yang kulewatkan –dan sangat kusesalkan karena kulewati begitu saja…

**-OoO-**

**Road to the End**

**.**

**Disclaimer**

**Vocaloid **_**by **_**Yamaha Music Iternational**

**Hatsune Miku **_**by **_**Crypton future Media Inc.,**

**VY2 **_**by **_**B-Plats**

**.**

**Warning!**

_**Lot of **_**OOC-OOT-OOG **_**things around, typo(s) and misstypo(s), suckish plot, mainstream idea, and many more.**_

**.**

**-OoO-**

Setengah jam telah berlalu sejak aku terakhir melihat jam tanganku. Sekarang sudah jam setengah dua belas malam. Mataku mulai terasa berat karena tidak ada sesuatu untuk menghiburku. Sempat terlintas di pikiranku untuk membuka kembali surat kabar yang beberapa waktu lalu kubaca, tapi kuurungkan niatku itu karena kupikir aku hanya akan membaca berita yang sama untuk kedua kalinya. Akhirnya kusenderkan kursiku sedikit untuk beristirahat sejenak.

Oh ya, namaku Kazeno Yuuma. Aku bekerja sebagai –seperti yang kalian lihat sekarang, seorang supir taksi. Biasanya aku menjadi supir taksi pada siang hari saja, tapi karena desakan ekonomi, akupun mengambil jatah malam juga untuk mengisi dompetku yang sedang menipis.

Mataku membelalak kaget saat diriku hamper terlelap. Ya, aku tidak boleh tidur sekarang. Bagaimana kalau ada penumpang yang akan naik ke sini dan menemukanku tertidur? Melayanglah lembaran-lembaran yen yang harusnya bisa kudapatkan hari ini. Tiba-tiba mataku menangkap bayangan sebuah benda berbentuk balok, bersinar terang, dan berisi minuman –oke, sebut saja _vending machine. _Kuyakin kalian tidak sebodoh itu sampai aku harus menjelaskannya, kan? Akhirnya terlintaslah di pikiranku untuk melihat-lihat isi dari _vending machine _tersebut –kali saja mesin itu menyediakan sekaleng kopi dingin untuk diminum.

Aku pun beranjak keluar dari kursi mobil dan mengunci pintunya sebelum menghampiri mesin minuman tersebut. Setelah berada di depan _vending machine_ tersebut, aku melihat-lihat isi mesin tersebut dengan seksama dan mendapati nama sebuah merek kopi. Buru-buru kukeluarkan uang receh dari saku celanaku dan memasukkannya ke dalam mesin tersebut, lalu menekan tombol di bawah tulisan merek kopi tersebut.

CKLANG!

Terdengar bunyi kaleng minuman yang jatuh ke bagian pengambilan minuman. Aku pun mengambil kopi tersebut dan membawanya kembali ke dalam mobil.

Kini aku sudah berada di dalam mobil kembali –tentu saja dengan sekaleng kopi dingin di genggamanku. Aku kembali duduk menunggu di sini. Menunggu ada seorang penumpang pesawat yang membutuhkan tumpangan –walaupun kutahu sangat tipis kemungkinan untuk menemukan tumpangan di saat-saat seperti ini.

Aku kembali melihat ke arah arloji yang kupakai. Sudah jam sebelas lewat lima belas menit –yang berarti sudah sekitar empat puluh lima menit aku menunggu di sini. Karena bosan, akupun mencoba menyalakan radio mobil.

Zzzzzzzz… Zzzzzzzz… Zzzzz…

Suara statik ini mengganggu. Akhirnya kumatikan saja radionya.

Dan aku pun menunggu kembali dalam keheningan malam.

.

.

.

Jam setengah dua belas. Sudah tepat satu jam aku menunggu di sini. Berharap ada penumpang pesawat yang baru turun dari pesawat dan membutuhkan tumpangan. Dan… Bingo! Sepertinya mala mini aku beruntung. Kulihat seorang gadis berambut _teal _berkuncir dua berpakaian tebal –maklum saja, ini 'kan musim dingin. Dia terlihat sedang melambaikan tangan –sepertinya dia ingin mencari tumpangan. Akupun menyalakan mesin mobil dan mendekati gadis itu dan membuka kunci mobilku.

Pintu pun dibuka dan gadis berambut _teal_ itu masuk di kursi belakang seraya berkata, "Tolong ke Apartemen di Blok 14A ya!"

Aku pun menyalakan argo taksi dan meluncur pergi dari bandara. Akhirnya penantian panjangku dalam menunggu penumpang terbayarkan.

.

.

.

Senyap.

Senyap sekali di sini, hanya ada bunyi mesin yang meraung memecah keheningan malam. Malam yang hening ini taka da bedanya dengan diriku dan penumpang itu. Sama-sama hening. Sambil berusaha menahan kantuk, aku berusaha berkonsentrasi ke arah jalanan –berusaha membawa sang penumpang dengan selamat sampai ke tujuannya.

Jalanan di sini cukup berkabut –yang entah kenapa aku merasakan hawa tidak enak yang tiba-tiba menyeruak dari kabut ini. Instingku pun menyuruhku agar memasang posisi siaga.

"Kau terlihat sangat tegang. Cobalah untuk bersantai sedikit, Pak Supir." kata sang gadis tiba-tiba memecah keheningan. Di dalam hatiku, tentu saja aku kaget. Bukan –bukan karena gadis ini membaca pikiranku. Melainkan karena dia mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat tidak mengenakkan untuk diucapkan sekarang. Atau memang dia tidak menyadari dan tidak terpengaruh akan kabut yang membawa hawa tidak enak ini? Oke, persetan dengan itu. Aku pun langsung membuang jauh-jauh perasaan tidak enak itu dan kembali memfokuskan pikiranku ke jalanan –untung saja selagi pikiranku melayang sebentar, kondisi jalanan sedang sepi dan hanya ada jalanan lurus sejauh mata memandang.

Lagi-lagi keanehan di jalan mengganggu pikiranku. Entah perasaanku saja atau jalanan ini terasa seperti… Bagaimana menyebutkannya ya? Hampa? Kosong? Entahlah. Tapi jalanan di sini sepi sekali –hanya ada jalan, rambu jalan, bangunan, dan pohon sejauh mata memandang. Tidak ada orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang –padahal banyak sekali _bar_ dan _pub_ di daerah ini. Aku pun berusaha menghiraukan pemandangan yang aneh dan terus memacu mobilku dengan kecepatan rata-rata –jujur, mungkin aku agak paranoid tentang ini –walaupun faktanya, hal ini memang agak aneh. Ditambah lagi dengan kabut yang mengurangi jarak pandangku.

"Tolong belok ke kiri ya Pak!" kata sang gadis sambil menunjuk ke arah kiri pada perempatan di depan. Aku pun memutar setir ke kiri dan membiarkan mobil ini bergerak searah dengan miringnyakedua ban depan mobilku. Sekilas, aku melihat papan bertuliskan 'Blok 14A'. Pasti aku sudah dekat.

"Pak, nanti di gedung apartemen berwarna biru itu tolong berhenti ya!" kata gadis itu sambil menunjuk sebuah gedung tinggi berwarna biru tersebut. Aku pun hanya mengangguk dan mengarahkan mobilku ke arah yang ditunjuk.

'_Akhirnya selesai juga…_' helaku dalam hati saat kuhentikan mobilku di depan gedung itu. Aku pun mematikan argo taksi dan menerima uang dari sang penumpang. Aku pun menutup jendela mobil dan segera memutar balik mobilku dan (inginnya) langsung tancap gas dari sini –tapi kulihat gadis itu tengah menggumamkan sesuatu dari kaca spionku –yang lebih mengejutkan, aku melihat mulutnya bergerak menyebut-nyebut namaku sambil tersenyum _pyscho_. Aku pun spontan menghentikan mobil, nafasku terengah-engah, mataku masih membulat –di antara kaget dan bingung. Aku pun mengumpulkan segenap keberanianku dan menoleh ke arah kaca spion –sumpah, aku sekarang terlalu takut untuk menoleh langsung ke belakang. Dan yang kulihat adalah…

Gadis itu menghilang. Menghilang ditelan kegelapan.

Aku langsung mengarahkan pandanganku kembali ke depan. Kenapa malam ini aneh sekali, sih?! Sambil berusaha melupakan kejadian tadi, akupun langsung beranjak pergi dari tempat itu. Saat kembali ke perempatan yang tadi kulewati, mataku langsung mmbulat, bingung dengan apa yang kulihat.

Seingatku, di sini adalah perempatan… Tapi… Kenapa sekarang menjadi pertigaan –dengan arah lurus dan belok ke kanan saja?! Stres, aku pun memukulkan kedua tanganku ke samping roda kemudi dan menyenderkan kepalaku ke depan. Setelah lima menit berdiam diri –maksudnya, berusaha menenangkan diri. Aku baru ingat kalau mobil ini dilengkapi GPS. Aku pun segera menyalakan GPS mobilku dan berusaha mencari jalan keluar dari sini. Dan hal berikutnya yang kulihat membuatku makin panik.

Di GPS itu, tidak terlihat apa-apa, kecuali pertigaan itu. Tidak ada jalan ke belakang, maupun ke kanan. Penasaran, aku pun keluar dan melihat ke bagian belakang –yang sekarang hanya tinggal jurang dalam yang tak kuketahui sedalam apa jurang tersebut.

"AAA!" aku berteriak ke dalam jurang tersebut. Dan aku pun mendengarkan banyak gema dari dalam jurang tersebut. Kakiku mulai bergemetar, aku pun berusaha masuk lagi ke dalam mobil dan menyalakan mesin mobil yang tadi kumatikan. Kuatur nafasku yang berantakan karena rentetan kejadian aneh ini. Lalu kuhirup nafas dalam-dalam sebelum kembali mengecek GPS. Dan sepertinya GPS iin menunjukkan jalan yang sama seperti yang kulihat. Aku pun mengarahkan mobilku ke arah kiri dengan pelan-pelan –takut kalau ada kejadian aneh kembali menimpaku. Kalian tahu sendiri 'kan kalau apapun bisa terjadi di balik kabut yang tebal?

Pelan tapi pasti, aku terus mengemudikan mobilku menyusuri jalanan. Jalanan ini sudah seperti jalanan mati –bahkan tidak ada lagi bangunan-bangunan atau pohon di pinggiran jalan. Membuang jauh-jauh semua pikiran buruk yang melanda pikiranku, aku pun perlahan menambah kecepatan mobilku.

.

.

.

Sudah dua jam aku menyusuri jalan ini. Jalanan mati yang hampa ini lama-lama membuatku muak. Saking muaknya, aku pun berniat mempercepat laju mobil ini –yah, kalau saja aku tidak mengingat pengukur tangki bensin yang sudah menyentuh seperempat tangki. Akhirnya aku pun memacu mobilku dengan kecepatan konstan. Tiba-tiba aku melihat sebuah cahaya putih yang sekejap menyilaukan mataku.

.

.

.

Saat kubuka mataku, semuanya tiba-tiba menjadi gelap. Aku masih dalam posisi mengemudikan mobil yang masih melaju. Panik, aku pun mencari tuas _headlight _dan menyalakannya. Akhirnya aku pun bisa melihat apa yang terjadi di jalanan ini. Gelap… Bunyi mesin yang menggema… Dan jalanan yang sepertinya tertutup oleh tembok besar. Sepertinya sekarang aku berada di sebuah terowongan yang gelap. Anehnya, walaupun aku menyalaka _headlight_ mobil, jarak pandangku tak bisa lebih dari setengah meter. Jadi aku pun memutuskan untuk mengurangi kecepatan mobil dan memposisikan diriku dalam posisi waspada.

Aku terus memfokuskan diriku ke arah jalanan, sekali-kali aku melirik ke arah tangki bensin yang sudah mencapai seperenamnya. Jalanan yang lurus tadi saja sudah membuatku muak. Apalagi ditambah kondisi jalan yang gelap. Oke, tenangkan diri… Tenangkan diri… Terowongan ini pasti ada akhirnya. Begitulah gumamku dalam hati agar diriku tenang. Entah sudah berapa lama aku menyusuri jalan ini. Aku melihat ke arah GPS yang sedari tadi kunyalakan –yang membuatku kembali kaget. Pasalnya, GPS tadi hanya menunjukkan sebuah layar berwarna biru dengan darah yang berbentuk tulisan "YOU CAN'T RETURN!" alih-alih gambar sebuah jalanan yang sangat lurus. Aku pun buru-buru mengalihkan pandanganku ke depan –berusaha untuk mengabaikan tulisan gila itu. Tak lama setelah itu, keanehan kembali terjadi.

Di bawah –tanah tempat mobil ini melaju, aku merasakan kalau terjadi gempa. Sontak aku pun sempat kehilangan keseimbangan dan arah mobil ini berjalan menjadi sedikit tidak terkendali. Tapi aku berhasil mengembalikan keseimbangan laju mobil agar lurus kembali. Saat kalian pikir gempa tadi adalah akhir dari semuanya, kalian salah.

Tiba-tiba saja bumi kembali bergetar. Dan bukan hanya gempa saja kali ini. Bunyi gemuruh yang bergema di sini menambah parah firasat buruk yang kurasakan. Dan benar saja, saat kulihat ke belakang, tanah di belakang terlihat mulai runtuh.

Oke, aku benar-benar panik sekarang.

Aku pun langsung menginjak pedal gas sampai penuh –persetan dengan sisa bensin yang ada! Yang penting aku tidak boleh terperosok!

Bunyi mesin meraung lebih keras seiring dengan gemuruh tanah longsor yang menggema di dalam terowongan. Aku berusaha menaikkan transmisi mobil dengan sempurna agar aku tidak melambat saat mengganti transmisi.

BREK!

Hentakan kecil terasa di bagian belakang mobil. Saat kutengok ke belakang, ternyata bagian belakang ban mobil ini sudah setengah terperosok ke dalamnya. Spontan, aku pun langsung menginjak pedal gas sekuat tenaga –untungnya aku masih ingat kalau mobil ini menggunakan sistem penggerak roda depan, jadinya menginjak pedal gas sekarang bukan berarti pilihan putus asa –walau kuakui saat ini, aku dalam kondisi putus asa. Sudah cukup dengan hal ini!

Mobil ini sudah mencapai batas kecepatannya, tapi jalanan ini juga longsor dari arah depan. Dan akhirnya aku dan mobil ini terperosok ke dalam longsor yang di dasarnya terdapat… Kobaran api?! Bagaimana caranya ada kobaran api di bawah tanah?! Apakah ini neraka?!

Tuhan, tolong ampuni aku jika aku harus mati di sini…

Aku menutup mataku. Pasrah dengan segala takdir yang ada di depan mataku. Aku pun menutup mata… Untuk selamanya…

**FIN**

**A/N :**

**Yooo! Kengo kembali membawa kabar gembira~ Kulit durian, kini ada durinya-*digampar* Ekhem! Maaf. Yang tadi itu kesalahan teknis. Oke, jadi saya kembali membawakan sebuah fic yang… Err, gimana ya? Saya juga tidak tahu. Intinya, fic ini saya buat untuk memenuhi **_**challenge **_**#PandoraBox yang diadakan oleh devsky.**

_**BUILDING CRITICS ARE ACCEPTED.**_

_**MIND TO REVIEW?**_


End file.
